A Little Too Perfect
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a picnic after the war. Things are just a little too perfect... Originally written for Ron Hermione fic exchange on LJ


**Title:** A Little too Perfect  
**Author:** **admiral_sab**  
**Beta:** **jamyg98**  
**Rating:** PG (just to be on the safe side)  
**Word count:** 1366  
**Summary:** Hermione and Ron are on a picnic and things are a little too perfect for Hermione.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Notes:** I hope my requester likes this and it's the right level of sweet. ;) Thanks to my beta for helping me take it to the next level.

Hermione was sitting on a blanket at the park watching Ron eat a sandwich, and something about the whole thing made her feel uneasy. The setting was perfect, flowers were in bloom, the birds were flying overhead singing a beautiful melody and every now and then a breeze would come by and cool them off – it was the perfect sunny spring afternoon. _A little too perfect_, Hermione thought.

It had been exactly a year since the war had ended, a year since Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss, a year since so many good people died, a year since Voldemort had been destroyed. Yet, here they were on a blanket and enjoying the sunshine and not letting a moment go to waste. This is what drove them now, the idea that they shouldn't waste their time together. The war had taught them that. Nothing lasts forever, so make the most of what you have while you can. Ron and Hermione learned this lesson and had taken it to heart. They spent as much time together as they could and, when together, never uttered a cross word. It was almost like they knew they shouldn't take love for granted.

This is what plagued Hermione's thoughts as she watched Ron pick up a tulip and twirl it around in his hand. He smiled at her and said something she didn't quite hear. It was probably something sweet and sentimental. He was constantly nice to her and she enjoyed it, but there were times when she thought he only did it to save from arguing. There was something missing in Ron and on this lazy spring day Hermione felt the need to voice her concerns.

"Ron, what's wrong with us?" She could have, perhaps found a better way of putting it, but it was the question she most needed an answer to.

He looked up from the tulip and looked at her as if she was his mum telling him that they were out of biscuits. "Wrong? I didn't know something was wrong." _And there lies the problem_, she thought. She turned to look at her surroundings again. There were irises of every color to her right and bright yellow daffodils on her left. It wasn't the worst way to spend a day, if not for the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind.

"Seriously? You don't think anything is the least bit off? Nothing is missing or out of place?" Ron only shrugged, which encouraged her to continue. But she didn't know how to continue. She didn't know how to express to him that she missed what made them Ron and Hermione. Then it hit her – she missed fighting with him. She missed speaking up and him voicing his opinion. "Why don't we row anymore, Ron?"

"You want us to argue?" He was looking at the ground now, saying this as though he was trying to figure out a difficult spell. Finally he looked up and crossed his arms, stating, "I'm confused, Hermione, I thought it was a good thing that we got along. Isn't that what you want?" If he'd been standing up he'd have stamped his foot.

"What I want is for you to be yourself and me to be myself. The war took so much from us and I just worry that even though he's gone, Voldemort still has some sort of hold on us." She was near tears now; the thought of Voldemort controlling their lives made her ill. She noticed Ron looking quite pale at the thought, too.

"That's not true! Just because I'm more agreeable with you now doesn't mean Voldemort has anything to do with it. He has no control over you or me. We're just more mature, Hermione." He reached out for her hand and she grabbed it.

"Or maybe it's because so many people died that we care about that we don't want to waste a moment." She looked down at their hands and then back up at him.

"What is wrong with that, Hermione?" Ron broke their hand embrace and stared at her. His blue eyes seemed to look inside her and she felt very vulnerable.

There was silence for a bit as Hermione thought about it and when it came down to it, she missed the rows. She missed the passion it ignited between them. It was a row that made her realize how much she loved Ron and it was their fights that brought them closer. She didn't want to lose that, and she didn't want to feel like Voldemort had taken that part of them with him. Ron being so agreeable bothered her because it wasn't him, not the real him. It bothered her because she wasn't really being herself either. They needed to argue; it was what sustained their relationship. Without it, would they even make it as a couple? How boring their lives would be if they always agreed on everything and never once argued. She loved Ron too much to let them stay like this, so she decided to take action.

She moved closer, sitting directly in front of him.  
"I think you shouldn't be eating that chocolate. It's bad for you." She took the chocolate candy out of his hand and threw it on the ground. "Honestly, Ronald, why can't you eat properly?" Hermione wasn't sure if it was the chocolate candy she threw or the old phrase 'Honestly, Ronald' that set him off, but Ron stood up and started to shout about how she should mind her own business and how much of a prissy know-it-all she was.

"Honestly, Hermione, how could anyone live up to you or your expectations? You're so bloody perfect! Well guess what, I'm not perfect, so I guess if you want to be with me you'll have to deal with it." He stood straight and narrowed his eyes at her.

Hermione just watched him and she couldn't help but smile. He was on a roll and she knew her smiling only enraged him further. He crossed over to her and stamped his foot while pointing a finger at her. "Why are you smiling, it's not funny. You are trying to control me and I won't have it." He crossed his arms and let out a breath. "Hermione, stop looking at me like that. It's hard for me to stay angry when you're looking at me like that."

"Like what?" She stood up and stared into his eyes.

"Like you want to kiss me."

"Well, Ron, I guess sometimes you're allowed to be right." So she kissed him with as much passion as she had their first kiss. "But, you have to admit I was right about something missing."

"You were right; I have missed fighting with you. I mean we've never experienced the making up part of being a couple." He grinned as he looked at her in his arms.

"Making up?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Is that all you care about?"  
"No, but it's such a good bonus." He grinned and hugged her, then proceeded to pick up another piece of chocolate and stuff it in his mouth.

Hermione laughed and realized that now things were perfect. They were Ron and Hermione on a picnic, in the spring, with the rain starting to fall, and tension mounting. It was a really good day.

-

_**ORIGINAL REQUEST  
Briefly**_**describe what you'd like to receive:**Mentions of several kinds of flowers found in the springtime.(: Sweet, not necessary fluffy, fic...make any sense?  
**Preferred Genre(s):**Romance!(: Humour.  
**Preferred Rating(s):**Any possible rating.  
**Canon or AU?:**Cannon but EWE.  
**A specific you want:**A picnic.  
**Deal Breakers (what don't you want?):**Dark/Angst. Not set in Hogwarts.


End file.
